


Sound Of Rushing Water

by bluhawk



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Forgive Me, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Not Beta Read, Other, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 16:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20745299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluhawk/pseuds/bluhawk
Summary: Stanford is on edge, unable to work.Fortunately, Bill always knows what to do.Fiddleford just wanted a shower.





	Sound Of Rushing Water

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic in here! Don't have your hopes up!  
English is not my native, so there can be typos. This is somewhat OOC, but I just couldn't shake this idea off. Hope you like it!

"Why are you so on edge?" Bill Cipher groaned at his relatively-newly acquired meatsui- no, companion, known as Stanford Pines. "You slept three days ago, you can't be tired again already!"  
"I can't help it!" Ford bit back, trying to still focus on his work. Ignoring his own fidgeting as best he could.  
"Come on! This needs to be done yesterday! And if you're so agitated, you'll just half-ass the whole thing!"  
"I know, I know! I just... feel so tense. It could just be the nerves, I don't know..." Ford sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. This was all too much for him. They were on the edge of a scientific breakthrough, but he couldn't keep the jitters off. He was too restless, he just-  
"G'morning, Stanford!"  
Ford turned his head to see his associate- his friend, Fiddleford, walking past the room with a sway on his hips. His hips? His hips. Only covered by a white towel. "There's some coffee in the makin', I'm gon' go hit the shower an' we can start workin' for the day!"  
Ford didn't exactly know why, but he found himself smiling at the other man. There was something charming about him, the way he was, the way he talked... Bill, however, was looking sinister.  
"Ohhh. So that's it, huh?"  
"What?" Ford didn't have the time to realize what was happening before he found himself possessed by the entity. Quickly, Bill begun discarding Ford's clothes off his body, slightly stroking himself whilst doing so.  
"You can thank me later, Sixer." And with that, Bill strolled away from the room, now entirely nude, towards the bathroom.

Fiddleford settled himself under the pleasantly warm stream of water. This felt like a good morning, and he was sure they'd get tons of work done today. And even if what they did ended up letting them down, he'd still be happy, because he got to do what he loved with the man he loves. RESPECTS. He let out a sigh, tilting his head to face the stream, trying to not let his thoughts wander. Fantasizing about these things would only get him in trouble. Grabbing a bottle, he poured some shampoo on his hand.  
He turned his head in a jolt, however, when the door was slammed open. Didn't he lock it? Perhaps not. That was the least of Fiddleford's worries, as he saw Stanford walk into the bathroom, towards him. Completely naked. He froze in place, trying to sputter out something - but, not making out anything coherent, silenced himself. Now, it wasn't the first time he'd seen Ford without clothing - there were those cold nights when warming each other with body heat was the wisest choice - but this was different. This felt...odd. Sexual, even. Well, the fact that Ford was half-mast might've had something to do with that. Not that Fiddleford was staring.  
But then Ford laughed, snapping Fiddleford out of his dazed thoughts. He backed away slightly, since the other was closer than he'd thought, feeling the coldness of the wall behind him. That laughter, it was unnatural, it was.. not like him. Fiddleford looked at Ford's face, swallowing hard. His eyes. This wasn't Ford, it was-  
"Bill? Wha- what's goin' on?" he stuttered out, eyes still locked with the other.  
Bill grinned wickedly, and reached an arm out to lean against the wall, locking a Fiddleford in place. His smile widened even further when he heard the other squeak.  
"Well, Fidds, it seems like Fordsy here can't keep it in his pants when it comes to you," he leaned closer, but only a little, "and I really need 'im in working order soon." Still maintaining eye contact, he slipped his leg between Fiddleford's knees, chuckling when the other gave him access. "So, I've decided," Bill leaned even closer, close enough to ghost his breath on the smaller man's skin, "that you're gonna help me."  
Fiddleford stared at him with shock, fear and... arousal. One could smell it, thick in the air. Bill snickered before continuing: "Or him, if that's what gets you going. It doesn't matter. I have my plans, so do us both a favour and start prepping."  
For about 0,53 seconds, there was silence between them. Only the sound of the spraying water was present. Fiddleford didn't dare look away from Bill, but he didn't know what to say. What to do. This all caught him really off guard, and he wasn't too experienced with S-E-X in the first place. Bill raised an eyebrow, straightening his posture.  
"Well? I'm nice enough to let you prepare yourself. Hurry up before my patience runs out."  
Right. Fiddleford shook his head, looking down at himself. Taking a deep breath, he reached his still-shampoo-covered hand down behind him, blindly searching for his own entrance. He spread his cheeks with his other hand and winced when he found what he was after. He took a second to hesitate, but pushed a wet finger slowly in as he saw the other mouth "tick tock".  
This wasn't Ford, and he didn't really like Bill, but he still wanted to please his lover. Lover? Well, wasn't this what lovers do? Fiddleford didn't have time to focus on that now. Once he got used to the feeling, he firmly added another finger. Then another. It was a strange sensation, and he felt embarrassed to admit it was doing things to his body. He looked up at Bill, who looked... he didn't recognize that expression. It could've been anything from disappointment to lust, but he felt himself blush anyway, under the other's intent gaze.  
"Are you done?" Bill's voice broke through the space previously occupied only by silent grunts and the endless stream of water. Fiddleford didn't trust himself enough to talk, so he simply nodded, trying not to look desperate with his throbbing erection and scarlet cheeks. Bill huffed something Fiddleford guessed was "finally", before turning the smaller man around and pressing him face first to the tiled wall. He could hear shuffling from behind him, but the grip on his neck prevented him from looking. Without grandeur - or warning for that matter - he felt Bill press inside him. He didn't even try to hold back his scream, but felt a tad proud that Bill himself grunted as he thrusted in. The feeling, the sounds, it was so overwhelming. But in a good way?  
"Damn, Fidds, you're so fucking tight," Bill said through gritted teeth. It was probably his way of complimenting, or making this feel more normal. Or maybe it was Stanford, fighting through? In any case, Fiddleford actually appreciated the effort. This was all weird, but that's Gravity Falls for you. And besides, if this helps Ford in any way, shape or form, then it's good. Yeah. Fiddleford almost believed that himself.  
Bill took virtually no time before setting a quick, brutal pace, moving in and out with one hand grasping Fiddleford's neck and the other bruising his hips. And for a while, neither of them spoke: the only noises were flesh smacking against flesh, some guttural sounds escaping their throats, and the pouring water. Fiddleford was sure he'd never been this hard in his life, and that made him somewhat ashamed. He attempted to sneak a hand to stroke himself, but Bill shushed it off with a huff and a grin. Right. This wasn't about him. He could feel Bill getting close as his grip tightened and their rhythm faltered - maybe it was because of Ford('s body) wasn't too sexually active? It didn't matter now.  
It took a few more thrusts before Bill arched his back, spilling himself deep inside Fiddleford - who still couldn't see him, but could feel his movements. Every single one. The feeling of being filled was unusual to say the least, and yet, not unwelcome. Fiddleford had to keep reminding himself that this was not romantic, only a need being fulfilled. He assumed Bill would let go and leave, maybe throw an insult or something, but was caught by surprise when the other leaned forward, heaving right next to the shell of his ear. Bill's hand released his hips to travel to Fiddleford's cock, recieving a yelp and a moan as a reward. Six long fingers wrapped themselves around Fiddleford's neglected dick, stroking painfully slow at first. He panted and whined long enough to make Bill chuckle and, finally, bring him closer to his release. Fiddleford's entire body shook as he felt he was losing himself to the desire, but he could've sworn he heard encouragement, something along the lines of "you like that?" and "good pet".  
"Ahh, I- I'ma going ta-" he gasped out, daring to speak albeit with a rough tone.  
"Say my name," the other spoke in his ear, little above a whisper.  
That was it. Fiddleford saw only blissful white as he came with a shout: "Ah, fuck! Bill!"  
It took him a few deep breaths and a brief minute of silence to understand what had happened. Bill had gone completely silent, standing so still Fiddleford wondered if he even breathed. Wait.  
He said Bill's name.  
Oh no. Was that wrong? Was he supposed to shout for Stanford? He felt a rush of shame coming over him, quickly replacing his euphoria. His cheeks felt even redder than before, and he tried to look at the other man. As he turned his head...  
Bill started to laugh. It wasn't a wicked laugh, per se, but it had a very malicious tone to it. In a heartbeat, he straightened his posture, releasing his hold on Fiddleford. He looked up and down the other, still leaning onto the shower wall and only shyly trying to lock eyes with him, like he was a predator eyeing his prey. Still laughing slightly. With a firm grip, Bill pulled Fiddleford to his level.  
"Why, Fidds! I never would've known! It's always the shy ones, isn't it?" Without much thought, he gave the confused man a kiss on the cheek. "Too bad our time's running out. Oh well! Maybe in the next life."  
Fiddleford could do nothing but stare, as Bill waltzed out of the shower, taking the white towel when he stepped out the bathroom door. What just happened? Was... was that blush on his cheeks?  
"Don't use up all the hot water!" the man- entity-, whatever he was, yelled. Going on his merry way. Leaving Fiddleford alone, in silence, with only the sound of running water filling the room.


End file.
